nothing_is_ever_as_it_seems_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
1x07 Talk,Talk,Talk
All Rights Reserved.Except for Songs. 'Last On Nothing Is Ever What It Seems' Taylor caught on to Kendall..... Taylor:You knew, didn't you? Savannah returned to help Kendall whether she liked it or not.... Savannah:Why don't you tell why I'm here The secrets were released..... Nala:Everyone knows now! And not just about me but Kendall too!" '' 'Script' Scene 1 "What is it, Alexandria?" Alicia asked her daugther Alexis stood there with her hand in her pockets.She felt another tear fall down her nose.She looked up towards the stairs.She had to do this.She knew Nala hated her,but she also knew that she might thank her one day for doing this. "Alexandria." Alicia called her name,"I don't have all day." "She's pregnant." Alexis blurted out "What?" Alicia asked confused "Nala." Alexis wiped her teary face,"She's pregnant." "Alexandria,I don't know what's...." her mother began "Mom,it's true." Alexis looked her dead in the face,"Nala's gonna have a baby." "This isn't funny,Alexis!" Alicia scolded her "Mom!" Alexis protested,"Do you really think I'd lie about this!? "No sé lo que le estás tirando pero esto tiene que parar." ''(I don't know what you're pulling but it better stop) ''She yelled in Spanish "Mamá, me dijo ella.No estoy mintiendo a usted." ''(Mom,she told me herself.I am not lying to you.) Alexis replied in Spanish Alicia looked at her daughter and saw the honesty in her eyes.Alicia opened her mouth in shock.Alexis simply nodded and wiped another tear that was threatened to fall.Alicia's fall instantly turned white.In any second she would break.Before she could respond,Oliver came in the house. "I'm home." he smiled walking in He walked over and kissed his wife's cheek and then moved to his daughter's.Alicia and Alexis' eyes were still deadlocked on each other. "Where's Nala?" Oliver asked Alicia's eyes changed suddenly.Alexis noticed the change and talked fastly in Spanish to her mother. "Mamá, aún no..." (Mom,not yet) "Now what have I told you about speaking in Spanish so fast?" Oliver joked with Alexis Oliver didn't give her time to finish;he had already walked into the living room.Alicia looked at her daughter stone coldly.Alicia walked over and started whispering. "Not yet?" "Mom,you confront her now,she'll crack.Everyone at school already knows and someone stole and spread it around school.She can't handle anymore tonight." Alicia looked at her daughter and then turned to look at her husband.She sighed deeply.She didn't want her daughter to have a breakdown,but this was a big deal.Her baby girl was pregnant.Her kid was having a kid.She was only a freshman in high school.She wasn't ready for the real world! "Okay." Alicia agreed,"But this charade won't last for long." Suddenly,Nala walked slowly down the steps.She didn't even glance at her mother,she looked straight at Alexis.Alexis saw the pain in her red,puffy,eyes. Believe me. ''Alexis thought in her head, I know.'' Scene 2 The Next Day "I know you don't want to do this." Savannah said,driving Kendall to school Kendall said nothing just looked out the window.She somehow managed to fall asleep after crying.She wasn't even tired,she was just deeply sad. "But you can't avoid school." Savannah continued "When I said you could take me to school, I didn't mean so you could lecture me." Kendall finally replied,not looking at her Savannah could have called her out on her attitude.She just didn't think it was worth it today.Kendall was going through a lot and Savannah was supposed to be helping,not harming. "I know you're upset." Savannah just answered "Well,the whole school knows I'm pregnant when I haven't even told my parents...." Kendall objected,"Kinda something that gets you upset." "You know I hate to say this but you should have thought about this...." Kendall clenched her small fists.She was so tired of what was about to come next.She didn't want to hear about how this would not have happened if not for sex.She wanted to know who was responsible for the school knowing that she was pregnant. "Before I had sex, I know." Kendall interrupted her, turning around to face her,"You don't have to keep pushing that in my face.I already know." "This isn't going to be easy for anyone." Savannah informed her "Especially not me." Kendall muttered Scene 3 "Would you calm down?" Millie elbowed Camille on the bus Ever since the news broke that Taylor had knocked up a girl at their school,Camille had been on edge.She always knew that one day this was going to happen.She just never thought she would actually see the day. "No." Camille refused,"Taylor got a girl pregnant." Millie rolled her eyes.She knew that Camille claimed she didn't care.But she was showing it poorly. "Camille,you knew Taylor was sleeping with other girls." Millie reminded her "Yeah, but he's always been doing that!" Camille pointed out Millie was about to say something but she had a point.She always that Camille would be the one that Taylor got pregnant.However, it was no surprise to her that he had got someone pregnant. "How could he be so stupid?!" Camille asked,upset "We all know the consequences of sex." "I bet the girl did it on purpose." Camille mumbled "Really? You think a girl in highschool got pregnant on purpose by Taylor Brooks?" Millie looked at Camille like she was insane "It's possible." Camille whined "More possible that you're just jealous and don't want to admit it." Millie suggested Camille glared at Millie with a scorned face.Millie gave her an innocent look and turned away.No need to make her more upset than she already was. Scene 4 "There's a reason I wanted to leave early." Alexis told Nala Nala turned around in the car to notice that Alexis had turned the car off in the Starbucks parking lot.Nala sipped a cup of her mocha.Alexis had offered to buy it and Nala didn't want to turn down a good mocha. There was a long moment of silence.Alexis was hoping that Nala would finally cave in and talk to her.Apparently,not. "Nala,I'm sorry." Alexis succumbed to the silence Nala didn't reply,just looked at her cup.Alexis took this as a response to keep talking. "I don't know what happened.Maybe I shouldn't have told Becca.I just honestly thought she could be trusted.I regret the decision completely." Nala said nothing even though she could hear the sincere remorse in her sister.She wasn't about to let up though.She should feel sorry. "We all knew it was going to come out." Alexis followed up Nala breathed out heavily,signaling her frustration.She put her cup in the cup holder built in Alexis' car.Alexis, at the moment, wasn't doing so good.She crossed her arms and looked at her feet. "I know you hate me." Alexis told her,"And I hate me too.But it doesn't matter.You're pregnant and you need support." "And who is gonna give me that support?' Nala turned to face her,"You?" "Of course I will." Alexis was surprised by how Nala was acting Nala huffed and didn't answer.She hated the whole situation. "Nala,believe it or not,I love you." Alexis proclaimed,"And I'm your sister.I'm gonna be here for you whether you like it or not." There was silence in the car for a few more moments.Nala looked up at her sister.Alexis waited for her to say something. "We should get going." she murmured Alexis noticed that Nala didn't say it with an attitude.It was as if Nala was conflicted.It at least meant Nala was considering forgiving her.Alexis nodded and cranked up the car.Trying to forgive is better than refusing to forgive. Scene 5 "Okay,talk." Tanya forced when she and Cassie got out of Cassie's brother's car Cassie had changed completely from earlier.She looked calm and unaffected.Earlier she was sad and moody.Tanya had been through enough breakups to know that was not normal.Especially not when it came to Cassie and Skylar's relationship. "What?" Cassie looked at her confused "You've been acting weird." Tanya informed her "Like how weird?" Cassie asked not affected by that statement "Like not moody weird but awkardly calm." Tanya told her,"Did you do like 3 rounds of yoga last night or something? Been drinking green tea?" "No," Cassie shook her head,"It's just it is almost the end of the year.I could spend the majority of my time being mad at Spencer.But I'm not going to." "Are you sure?" Tanya raised an eyebrow,"I mean you just found out that he cheated on you twice and got a girl pregnant.Not something you bounce back from in a day." Cassie closed her eyes shut and tried to shake what Tanya was saying out of her head.It was hard to get pass it,the more people brought it up.She just wanted to forget. "Tanya,it's terrible,of course.I mean I love Skylar.I wanted to be with him." Cassie explained,"But the more I walk around like a sad puppy,the more pleasure I'm sure the girl Skylar knocked up and Millie will get." "You know if it helps," Tanya linked her arm with Cassie's,"I always thought you were too good for him." Cassie smiled and rested her head on Tanya's shoulder as the two walked in the building. Scene 6 "I just don't know what to say to them." Marley told Jeff at his locker Marley was pacing back and forth,Kendall and Nala on her mind.She loved both of them deeply.She just didn't know how to act with the fact that they were pregnant.It was something she didn't see coming. "Well could you at least stop pacing around?" Jeff grabbed a book out of his locker," You're making me skittish." Marley ignored him and kept pacing.Jeff sighed as she kept talking 100 words a minute. "It's just how do you act around them? I mean they're gonna show before the end of the school year.And then what about our parents?" Marley pondered "It's not their business." Jeff responded "But they'll know." Marley stopped to look at him,"We always hang out during the summer.You can't hide something like that." "Teen pregnancy isn't something new to this century." "I don't think you're getting it." Marley started twirling her ponytail "Probably not." Jeff agreed,"But I know we should be there for them.They're gonna need support and we should be there to give it to them." Jeff didn't believe on turning your back on the people you loved.And he loved all of his friends.He wasn't just gonna watch as they suffered for their mistakes either.He wanted to stand by them and he hoped the rest did the same. "You're right." Marley said, agreeing with him "They don't deserve to be labeled for their mistake." Jeff explained "You know you have the kindest soul." Marley complimented him Marley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.Jeff smiled back and leaned in to kiss her.Marley moved her head away surprising Jeff. "Just so you know we're not having sex until college." she teased "Yeah...okay." Jeff said before kissing her "No,I'm serious." she broke off the kiss Jeff placed his bag down and placed both hands on Marley's face.He looked into her eyes and smiled. "And I'm serious about you.Trust me,I'll wait forever for you.I kinda already have." he teased Marley elbowed him playfully.He doubled over and when he raised his head ,was pulled into a kiss by Marley. Scene 7 "I swear no one better say anything to her." Violet swore,squeezing Mark's hand as they walked in the building "I know this isn't what we're discussing." Mark looked down at her,"But I love it when you get badass." Violet rolled her eyes and kept walking.Did he have to be such a guy.She loved him and all......but now was the not the time.He could save his flattery. "Thanks,honey." Violet said sarcastic,"But I'll pass on what you love about me right now." "Don't worry." Mark advised Violet "How could I not? Taylor is the father of her baby." Violet exclaimed, "I can only be nervous for her.Plus,you know how people are.Someone is gonna talk." "And I bet you'll be right there to knock their face in when they do." Violet took his sarcasm seriously and responded with a serious nod.Mark looked at her,seeing if she would budge.She didn't.Mark sighed and placed his hands on both sides of her face. "You and I both love Kendall dearly." Mark said to her,"We both want to be there for her and we will be.We'll make sure no one bothers her.Just don't go crazy on me." "Okay." Violet breathed out,"But I'm serious.I will go off on someone." "Let's just worry about how Kendall is dealing first." Mark suggested,"Not to mention Nala is supposedly pregnant too." "Yeah,but it's different with Kendall." Violet lowered her voice Nala was a good friend.But Violet hadn't forgotten their previous argument.Plus,Nala and Violet had never had that chance to get close.It just wasn't their thing.She cared for Nala and of course wanted the best for her but Kendall was like blood to her. "Still,we gotta be there for her too." "You're always thinking of the right thing." Violet wrapped her arms around his waist "That's me." Mark answered,before Violet pecked his lips with a kiss Scene 8 Kendall felt like she could feel the stares burning through her.It was obvious that the secret was out about her pregnancy.She didn't know who all knew she just knew that people were aware and it nagged at her. It wasn't that she was afraid of what people would say.She had to came to accept the fact that she would be labeled and forever looked at differently.That she was okay with.Life wasn't easy.And Kelly Clarkson said that doesn't kill you make you stronger. She sighed and rolled her eyes.She tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.Even though she knew she didn't need to.She was usually very good in this class.She'd never made a failing grade. She just didn't know how to handle all the thoughts flooding her mind at the moment.She was pregant.Not only did her sister know and had came down to force her to tell but her friends knew too because of someone.Which suddenly changed everything in her head. Kendall wasn't at school when her pregnancy was leaked.So she knew she wasn't responsible.Someone had to inform someone else about her pregnancy.Only two of her closest friends (if she could still call them) that knew.So which one of them was it? Which one of them was mad at her for some unknown reason and decided to spill her secret to the school? Kendall could feel her blood begin to boil.She looked down and saw that she had clenched her fists.She thought she was pissed off this morning in her sister's car...........but now she was livid. Scene 9 "So you're not gonna talk to me either,now?" Skylar asked as Corey shut his locker and started walking Corey didn't answer just kept on walking.Skylar let out a groan of frustration and followed him.Skylar picked up the pace to keep up. "Don't tell me you believe this rumor?" Skylar asked him walking with him Corey sighed and kept walking.Did Skylar always have to involve him in his problems? Was there nothing better for him to do? "I mean who says it's true?" Skylar continued Corey shook his head as Skylar kept talking.This was getting annoying for him and the day just started. "Look," Corey stopped walking,"You told me you slept with someone during Fall Break." "So." "Was her name,Nala?" Corey asked,getting impatient "Corey,that's doesn't matter." "Just answer the question," Corey pressed,"Did you sleep with this girl Nala over Fall Break?" "Okay,yeah but...." "Then I think that this girl is telling the truth and you know it." Corey cut him off and started walking again "Okay,but......" Skylar began "Skylar." Corey turned to face him again,"You've got yourself in some deep crap.And I don't want you pulling me down.Now,I'm your bro and you know I have your back.But I don't even know where it's at." Skylar Category:Scripts in Season One Category:Scripts